


Mr. Handsome

by FluffySax



Series: Mr. Handsome [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Awkward Steve Rogers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sassy Tony Stark, Sexy Dancing, Shy Steve Rogers, Smooth Bucky Barnes, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySax/pseuds/FluffySax
Summary: Steve didn’t exactly feel like going out for the night. Even less did he fancy the thought of Tony trying to find him a date, again. What he didn’t expect is that he’d end the night thanking Tony for doing that exact thing.





	Mr. Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I kind of struggled with my longer fic ([ The Fashionable Wallet ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720873/chapters/36544911)) and just needed to start writing again. I came up with this idea at a random moment and thought I could work it out to get the writing spirit back. Now I'm thinking I probably want to make a series of it ;)
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I didn't mean to insult anyone with this fic, as it is all fiction, but if you feel like I did, please make me aware of it!
> 
> Hope you like it :)

How Tony had ever convinced him to join tonight was far beyond him now. Maybe it was Tony’s promise to Steve that he would no longer call Steve out for not being in a relationship if he could have a free go at it for this night ( _"to get it out of his system”_ ), that made Steve agree. He’d grown really tired of all of Tony’s comments. Though, the comments were not the worst. No, it were the women and men Tony always so casually and subtly introduced to Steve.

Well, not actually the _women_ and _men_ themselves - they were always kind and beautiful and smart (except for this one woman Tony admitted to have not been his greatest choice when Steve called him out for it later) – more like Steve’s inability to react like a normal human being whenever anyone with the faintest of flirtatious behaviour is so much as a metre away from him. Even he can’t explain why, but he just always freaks out – and that’s put lightly. Because in all honesty, Steve looks like a lost child in the biggest supermarket on the planet, begging for someone to bring him to his mommy whenever someone talks to him outside of the casual day-to-day encounters and conversations. And it’s not even like he doesn’t want a relationship, because he does. He just seems unable to ever have one.

Anyway, Steve is in deep shit for the night, because when Tony says he’s going to use the opportunity to its fullest, it usually means Steve’s fucked.

“Steve, you’re not gonna catch anyone looking like that,” Tony said, smiling widely – way too widely in Steve’s opinion – when they walked towards the first club of the night.

“What’s wrong with my outfit?” Steve sneered back.

“Easy, big boy,” Tony huffed. “You should be thankful for my tips, many people would kill for me to teach them how to be as fantastic as myself.” He tilted his head forward slightly, taking his shaded glasses in one hand and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. This time it was Steve’s turn to huff.

Tony turned around to face the rest of their small group. “Barton, what do you think? Is Steve looking good?”

“Why are you asking me? It’s not my problem,” he said inattentively but scanned Steve’s body quickly but thoroughly nevertheless. “Lose the first two buttons. And get a hand through your hair.”

Before Steve could even argue his friend’s consult results, Tony was already pulling at his most casual button down (maybe not a suitable outfit to wear to a club – he didn’t go out often okay? Give him a break) and combing a rough hand through Steve’s blond short cut locks. He looked him over one more time, muttering, “Much better”.

He swung back around to walk to the door, throwing his arm up in the air and spinning it around while pointing a finger up. “Let’s find Steve a date!”

\--

The club wasn’t too big – Steve had, much to his despise, been to bigger ones before – but it was packed with people. Steve was pretty sure they shouldn’t have been allowed to come in, as with the chance of being squashed in between the herds of people frantically moving around to either dance their asses off – Steve didn’t know why one would want to do that, but whatever – or hurry back to their group of friends with a couple of beers high above their head.

But, like it usually went whenever Steve went out with Tony, they’d had no problem getting in; Tony had to do so much as show his pretty face and his group would be welcomed inside and offered a round on the house. It might have something to do with the fact that Stark is the CEO of the biggest tech company of the country, if not the entire world. That goes hand in hand with an unhealthy amount of money (not that Tony complained about it). And club owners are more than eager to make someone with a lot of money have a good time in their club.

As they walked to the bar to get the promised complimentary drinks, Tony leaned in towards Steve’s ear. Raising his voice rather loudly to be audible over the loud music, he yelled, “Looks like enough flesh to work with.” He winked as he moved away and Steve let out an annoyed huff.

“Show some respect, Stark. These people aren’t products.”

“Always got to play the good guy,” Tony responded, but muttered an apology nonetheless.

When they reached the bar, Clint pushed a small shot glass with an unidentified concoction in Steve’s hand. “Try to have fun, okay? Tony’s just fucking with you.” They both looked in Tony’s direction, but the man – who was still wearing his shades for no particular reason – had already gotten himself into an intense conversation with one of the ladies sat at the bar, not possibly close enough to listen in on the two men.

“Yeah, I know,” Steve sighed, but a small smile covered his mouth. “Sometimes, he’s a little much and I guess I’m just a little tense when it comes to the whole dating thing,” he laughed bitterly. “But he does have a point, you know. There’s a reason I agreed to this night; I really do want some action again, sexually speaking.” He cringed at his own word choice, it was not something he specifically talked about with Clint often, or at all. He continued, not knowing if that made it more uncomfortable. “It would be nice if someone showed some genuine interest in me. And, _yeah_ , it would be even better if I had someone to share my life with, in a romantic way, you know?”

“You make me emotional, Rogers,” Clint mock-pouted.

“Geez, I’m never sharing anything personal with you, ever again.”

“Maybe you can share something personal with me?” a light, high voice slurred from behind Steve’s ear. Steve turned around abruptly to see the woman Tony had been talking to seconds earlier standing just a little too closely for Steve’s liking.

“Excuse-“

“Wow,” the woman gasped. Her eyes rolled over Steve’s face and down his body shamelessly, her mouth gaping wide and the heavy odour of alcohol that escaped didn’t go unnoticed by Steve. “Your friend wasn’t exaggera-” a small hiccup escaped her throat, making her giggle, “wasn’t exaggerating. You’re gorgeous.” She reached a small, manicured hand out towards Steve’s face and cupped his cheek, pinching the flesh between her index finger and thumb.

Steve still hadn’t said anything. What was he supposed to do? This woman was clearly drunk and it wasn’t like him to make use of that.

“Jack’s nothing compared to you,” she slurred. Steve didn’t need to ask whoever this Jack might be, because her state of mind and utter drunkenness suggested he very well might be the boyfriend who just broke up with her.

Steve eyed Stark over the woman’s shoulder, sending him his best attempt at a death glare. But all Stark did was return the sweetest smile. Steve shook his head and mouthed him a cursing word before turning his head back to the woman still in front of him. He ignored the distant call coming from Tony – _“Language!”_ – and kindly offered the woman his help to get her home. It was the least he could do, and it didn’t seem like a wise choice to let her stay any longer and let her drink herself into oblivion.

With some resistance and several tries to get Steve’s number, she eventually stepped in the cab Steve had hailed her. Quickly inspecting the cab driver, to make sure the woman would definitely get home save, he tapped the cab and off went the first woman of the night; what a great way to start it.

When Steve strolled inside again, he scanned the crowd for a particular man with sunglasses, because he needed to have a word with him.

It wasn’t difficult to find him. Tony was _standing_ on the fucking bar. Smiling widely, a drink in his hand. When he met eyes with Steve, his smile turned impossibly wider.

“There he is!” he yelled over the crowd and they went silent. An entire club went _silent_. Even the music got turned down. _Oh God, this can’t be any good._

“Steve, why don’t you join me up here?” Tony smirked.

Nope, not happening. This was fucking insane. As much as Steve was annoyed by his crazy friend, and even crazier actions, he wasn’t that bad-tempered to deny that the whole situation was also at least a little funny. That was until Tony started speaking again, and completely crossed whatever line there was when it came to privacy, mostly Steve’s privacy.

“My friend over there,” he pointed to Steve, who duck his head but had no chance to get out of the situation because _everyone_ was watching him, “is single.” A loud mingle of whistles, yells and clapping hands exploded.

“Not for long!” a woman Steve couldn’t see yelled.

“Exactly!” Tony smiled. “Who’s interested in this smart, loving, caring and unfairly handsome man?” he cheered the crowd on and Steve wanted to do nothing more than sink into the ground and flee from the crowd. Tony’s description of him would have been sweet, if it wasn’t for the ridiculous and not quite so sweet circumstance.

“Be gentle, he’s been single for a while. Dare I say he’s a virg-” Steve stopped him right there, having walked towards the bar and pulling Tony roughly off of it by his well-fitting dress pants.

“That’s enough,” he hissed.

“Aw, come on, Steve, loosen up,” he laughed.

“Tony, this isn’t funny. Those are not the kind of things you tell a big crowd of people! Let alone the people of which one could possibly become my date!” He turned away, calming himself down. “And besides, I’m not a virgin anymore,” he said, to save what was left of his dignity.

“Sorry.”

“What now?” Steve asked, surprised.

“Don’t push it,” Tony shrugged. “But, yeah, that was kind of a dick move. I got a little carried away. It’s just,” Steve met his eyes and saw that some of the laughter had been replaced by a serious glare, “it’s been a while since I’ve seen you genuinely happy.” Tony gestured in the air unceremoniously. “I thought finding you someone who can brighten your days a little, besides myself, of course, would do you good.” The characteristic Tony grin was back.

“To me it looks like most people in here would rather go home with you instead of me.”

“Can’t blame me for my utter beauty and very well-developed charms and manners. But don’t worry, pal, not a doubt in my mind you won't go home empty-handed tonight! Open your eyes and you’ll see they’re waiting in line.”

“Now, who’s the sap here?” Steve huffed, but gave Tony a friendly hug.

“Go get ’m tiger!”

It wasn’t like Steve never got any attention from anyone – he wasn’t bad looking, he didn’t deny that – but he was never open to starting the conversation or reciprocate the flirtatious behaviour in a way that could possibly result in further (sexual) activity. And if he was being honest with himself, he had no idea why he acted like he did. He wasn’t afraid of other people – he had no problem speaking with them whenever it wasn’t in a flirty manner – and he wasn’t afraid of getting into a relationship. In fact, he was rather excited about the idea of, one day, having someone to go home to, share a bed with, go on dates with and just… be a happy, sappy couple.

It might be time he finally _did_ try to… to not act like a teenage boy getting his first kiss – all nervous and uncertain – whenever someone walked up to him.

He didn’t have to wait long before a small group of women walked his way, giggling and clinging to each other. They stopped right before him, blocking his view and possible way out – _no need to flee, you got this._

“Hello, gorgeous,” the woman standing in front of him basically purred. She had a loving smile, a petite, but beautiful figure and long, golden curls. She was the kind of woman Steve would normally run away from, when in such a situation. Not now, though.

“Hi,” Steve cleared his throat, “beautiful.” He cringed at his own attempt to get away with the pet names, but the woman in front of him seemed to enjoy it generously, turning back to her friends and whispering _“He called me beautiful!”._

“So,” she started when she faced Steve again, “what’s your name, handsome.”

“Uhm…I’m Steve.”

“ _Steve_.” She tried the name on her tongue, as if to see how it felt to say it. It made Steve nervous. “Suits you well,” she finally said.

The small group of women surrounding the two of them were still giggling, talking secretively about the ongoing situation right in front of them. It looked like they had agreed on forehand that the woman talking to Steve at the moment – the one of who he still didn’t know her name – had been the chosen one to talk to him, and that the others would simply be there to support her if necessary.

“I’m Sharon, by the way. Nice to meet you, Steve.” Steve stared at her blankly, not knowing all too well what to say next.

They rolled into slightly awkward banter. It was mostly Sharon doing the talking, Steve being the listener in the conversation. Eventually, Sharon stopped talking too. She smiled sweetly, but the sparkle in her eyes that had been there during the first few minutes, had dimmed ever so slightly, but Steve noticed. Of course he noticed, that was always how it went. He’d fucked this up, again.

What he didn’t expect to happen next, was for Sharon to lean in closely and peck her lips softly against Steve’s cheek, while she shoved a piece of paper in his hand. “You’re sweet, Steve,” she muttered when she leaned back, far enough for Steve’s comfort, but close enough so her friends couldn’t listen in. “Why don’t you call me sometime?”

‘What…you- I…yes. Yes, sure. I mean, I’d love to. Thank you.”

Sharon laughed softly before turning around and walking off. Her friends immediately surrounded her and asked what she’d just said, but Steve didn’t even notice. The only thing he saw was the small crumpled piece of paper in his hand with Sharon’s phone number. _Call me sometime, X._

It left Steve surprised, to say the least.

\--

A couple of hours later, he’d gotten a few more numbers of kind and beautiful women and he’d even given off his own phone number once when he felt especially brave after having just emptied a few shot glasses of whatever Tony offered him. He was a little tipsy, which always helped tremendously with regards to his ability – or disability – to flirt.

After another round of tequila – or whatever alcoholic drink, Steve again didn’t really know – that got to his head just a little too quickly, Steve found himself an empty spot on the ground, as the limited amount of seats were taken, on the side of the dance floor, just to stop his view from turning and to let the dizzy feeling in his head fade a little. Tony and Clint joined him quickly after – Tony being way more gone than Steve considering the inhuman amount of drinks he’d consumed. Clint, on the other hand, looked considerably fresh and ready to aim an arrow and hit the rose on the spot if that was required – Steve had no idea how he stayed so cool and in control with the alcohol running in his veins.

When Steve subtly showed his friends the numbers he’d gotten, Tony actually _whimpered_ , though it was completely put on. “I knew you had it in you! I’m so proud of you, you’re starting to look more and more like me!”

“I highly doubt that can be considered as progress,” Clint commented dryly. He turned towards Steve and mouthed, _“Please don’t be like Tony,”_ which made Steve laugh. Clint never said much, but whatever words left his mouth were always right on.

“I might head home in a bit,” Steve said, yawning right on cue. It was pretty late in the night – rather like early in the morning – and though he had nowhere to go in the morning, he wanted to get at least a few hours of sleep to prevent feeling like a soaked and utter exhausted gummy bear the entire day. He’d felt like that before, and it wasn’t his favourite state of being. His friends didn’t seem to pick on Steve’s exhaustion and slight headache, however, as they shared a long gaze together and then looked at Steve in acquisition.

Tony lifted his eyebrows knowingly, and smirked, “You forget to tell us something, Stevie?”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked in genuine innocence, not at all picking up on the fact that it was at least a little suspicious to so suddenly be tired after _just_ showing off all the gained phone numbers.

“Don’t bother denying it, Rogers,” Tony retorted. “We’re not afraid to talk sex, are we Barton?”

“Nope. Sex is a beautiful thing,” he said calmly.

“Okay, can one of you explain me what I’ve missed? I’m genuinely not following along. And Clint, please don’t talk about sex like that ever again, you sound like my dad when he explained to me ‘the act of love making’. Gosh, that was a real bad moment in my young life,” Steve sighed. “No, but seriously, what’s going on?” he asked again, when neither of his friends replied immediately but just laughed.

His friends’ insinuation dawned on him just a second later when Tony made a movement Steve rather he didn’t (something like thrusting his hips in his direction). And his reaction made Clint and Tony laugh even louder.

“No! I don’t… no sex tonight,” Steve spluttered. He buried his head in his hands and shook it. He looked up to meet his friends’ eyes again. “I’m just exhausted and I planned to go home, _alone_.”

“When’s the last time you got laid anyway?” Clint asked, ignoring Steve’s argument.

“That’s none of your damn business,” Steve countered.

“I bet it’s been a while,” Tony added to the discussion. And Steve, if he wasn’t the neat gentleman, could just kill his friends right then and there. He opted for a more friendly alternative instead.

“That you pull out for everyone who shows the least bit of interest, doesn’t mean I will.”

“He has a point, Stark,” Clint said, smirking.

“Doesn’t harm anyone and I enjoy it,” Tony shrugged.

“And I’m perfectly able to enjoy myself without having company every other night,” Steve shot back. He wasn’t actually angry at Tony – at the most annoyed – as it was more like heated teasing, like they usually did. Their relationship as friends just is that way; they can bicker like small children for hours, but when either one of them is actually hurt, in trouble or in need of help, they’ll always have each other’s backs. And sometimes, it might look hateful from an outsider’s point of view, but Tony and Steve, in fact, do really like each other.

As the discussion ceased a little and Steve was about to stand up again, someone cleared his throat from behind where Steve was sitting. Steve didn’t bother to look around at first, as it would require to actually physically switch position and twist his neck in an odd angle, judging from the person’s position right behind him. Clint looked up, Tony didn’t do so much as avert his eyes from his drink in his hand.

The man tried again. “Hello.” It was a little louder this time.

Tony did look up now and his facial expression changed from slightly annoyed to utterly excited and delighted. Steve recognised it as his flirting face.

“Hello to _you_ ,” he purred in a deep voice. “How can I help you?”

Steve did turn around now and _sweet baby Jesus_. A human being couldn’t look like that. Nope, not possible. Nobody should look that sinful in simple black – mind you, extremely tight – skinny jeans and a worn t-shirt with holes here and there to show slivers of pale, sparkling skin. Steve wasn’t going to deny it; this man was the definition of _handsome_. And neither was he going to deny that the man turned him on and made him quicken his breathing, though he completely blamed that on the alcohol.

Steve could look at men just the way he looked at women and think of both genders as attractive. He wasn’t ashamed of it – why would he? He hadn’t 'officially' come out as bisexual, because he didn’t see the use of it. He’d thought about his sexual orientation, but never liked the idea of labels much. He just feels attracted to multiple genders, and he’d see which one would cross his path. It’s 2018 for God’s sake, it shouldn’t be a big deal anymore. Anyway, he hasn’t come out or anything and his relationships so far – the few of them – have only ever been with women, because that’s how things went. It might very well be time for a man. The man in front of him in particular.

“Actually, I came for your friend,” Mr. Handsome said, a cheeky grin coming to his face as he looked at Steve. Completely focusing on Steve – who was still sitting on the ground and looking up at Handsome like he was praying to him – he continued. “I was wondering if I could get a dance from you?”

“A dance?” Steve asked in surprise. He’d expected the man to either give his number or ask Steve’s at best, but this was so much better. And so much _hotter_.

The man seemed thrown off guard by Steve’s question – maybe having expected Steve to immediately say yes – for only a second before he replied, “Yeah, a _dance._ I’d like to see what those hips look like moving around mine.” A wide smile – no, an almost evil grin – spread across the man’s face. “Oh, I’m Bucky, by the way,” he said casually when Steve still gaped at him.

“Steve,” Steve muttered back absent-mindedly. And no, he definitely wasn’t imagining Bucky grinding against him from behind in those sinful pants, whispering sexy things in Steve’s ear. Nope, Steve was not doing that. He wasn’t waiting to take Bucky’s outreached hand either because he had to consciously will down the situation in his pants. He wasn’t the person to focus only on someone’s outside, someone’s physique, because people were so much more than that. But _damn_ , was the temptation to jump Bucky’s bones right there and then big. Even if that was so conflicting with how Steve usually acted and reacted around anyone who showed their interest in him.

Bucky waited patiently, hand still hanging in the air, untaken. Eventually, Tony lost his patience and spoke up. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna decline his offer, ’cause you’re _too tired_. Because I’d be really fucking glad to get him, Rogers.”

Steve’s exhaustion had magically disappeared the moment he’d met Bucky’s eyes.

Since words still lacked Steve, he finally reached out his own hand and let Bucky haul him to his feet in one smooth movement. Bucky smiled and if it was possible to defy the laws of nature, Steve would just fucking melt.

Bucky led them away from his friends and onto the dance floor and Steve didn’t even bother to look back around to see that his friends were swooning over Bucky just as much as he was.

Bucky didn’t disappoint. Not in the slightest.

As soon as they mingled with the already dancing people, he started moving too. He was still facing Steve at an appropriate distance from Steve – _not close enough._

Steve - not being the dancing type himself – moved a little clumsily at first. He was one of those people you see at a club and think _“God bless him, he’s really trying but failing so horribly.”_ Usually that always withheld him from actually entering the dance floor, but he had good motivation this night.

When Steve attempted to move more fluently, Bucky downright laughed.

Steve was about to argue that it wasn’t a real gentleman move to laugh at somebody’s dancing moves – or lack thereof – but swallowed his words when Bucky stepped right into his space without doubt and rested his hands on both sides of Steve’s hips. “Lose the tension. Don’t think; let your body do the work,” he said as he leaned in.

After regaining control over his breathing, Steve huffed, “Not everyone’s is as perfect as you.”

“I’m not perfect.” Before Steve could argue he probably _was,_ Bucky caught him off guard, again. “Let me teach you?”

_Thank the Lord and all the angels that made this possible and thank Bucky’s parents for making Bucky possible. Steve had no idea what he’d done to deserve this._

“Yes, please,” he whispered.

Bucky’s hands were still on his hips, but they only started to apply the slightest amount of force now, swaying Steve’s hips from left to right and back. Bucky stepped in even closer, moving his hips with Steve’s. His breath hitched.

They moved like that for a while, Bucky muttering supportive little things to Steve. Steve had his eyes closed, telling himself to breath - because Jesus in a tree this was _hot_ – when Bucky abruptly turned him around and closed the distance between them again, pressing his chest to Steve’s back. _Fuck! Holy mother of God._ This looked a suspicious lot like the image Steve had had in his head earlier.

Bucky’s hands were back on Steve’s hips and _holy shit_ he started grinding his hips forward, right against Steve. It wasn’t difficult to feel that Bucky was just as bothered as him. When Steve thought it couldn’t get any hotter, Bucky brushed his lips to Steve’s neck and made a trail of featherlike kisses all the way up to his ear. “Did I mention you’re sexy as hell?”

Steve let out a rough breath. “No…no I don’t think you did,” he whispered.

“Well you are.”

“You’re… _hmm…_ not so bad yourself.”

Bucky didn’t stop moving his hips while he breathed heavily and gasped ever so lightly when Steve moved his hips back just an inch. “ _Steve_ …”

It was too much.

Steve turned around as fast as he could and met Bucky’s eyes for a millisecond – asking for permission that he was granted immediately – before crushing his lips to Bucky’s.

Bucky didn’t hesitate to kiss right back; he was just as eager as Steve, just as willing. Steve moaned into his mouth and clutched his hands to Bucky’s face, keeping him right where he wanted him to be. Bucky’s hand wavered from Steve’s hips to his back. First higher and then lower, lower, lower still until they rubbed over Steve’s pants and cupped his ass and experimentally squeezed, making Steve shiver.

Bucky leaned back for a second, giving the both of them the chance to catch their breaths, before diving right back in. Steve still held on to Bucky’s neck and face on both sides while Bucky’s roamed from Steve’s ass up _under his shirt._ On top of the fabric had been good, but the touch was so much more intense when it was skin to skin. Steve was basically trembling in Bucky’s arms.

He was convinced he would pass out when Bucky teased his tongue against Steve’s upper lip. A second later he opened up and let Bucky’s tongue touch his. Little gasps and small moans escaped both men mouths and made them kiss each other even harder, more passionately and with even more conviction – if that was even possible.

They frantically made out like that for a solid five minutes, but eventually the lack of oxygen started to be too much. As they broke apart, they were both heaving.

“Holy shit,” Bucky croaked.

“Yeah…”

A few minutes passed, both men still as close to each other as possible. “I was about to let the opportunity pass by, you know. Really glad I didn’t,” Bucky said softly, looking Steve straight in the eye.

“What do you mean?”

“I had you in sight even before your friend pulled that show on you on the bar. I had wanted to make a move on you even before then.” Steve giggled nervously at that, which was ludicrous, considering he’d been making out with Bucky shamelessly the last couple of minutes. “I wasn’t surprised to see so many beautiful women walk up to you, I mean you’re handsome as can be and you’re a genuinely nice guy, but it didn’t exactly increase my chances. And besides, you could have very well only been into women.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“I don’t really know. When I saw you there on the ground with your friends, you looked so…sweet. I know it sounds silly, but…yeah. You looked hot too, but I guess you know that by now. Anyway, I told myself to man up and take a chance and here we are.” Bucky smiled that beautiful smile of his again, and it was reflected right onto Steve’s face.

“I didn’t see you any earlier, but I would have hit on you too.”

“Judging by your friend’s speech, you really wouldn’t have.”

“In my head I would,” Steve gave in.

“Means a lot,” Bucky laughed.

They stayed silent for a few more minutes, swaying to the music together, but nothing frantic or hectic like their kiss.

Again, it was Bucky who broke the silence. “Do I make a chance, with all those women?”

“Only if you give me your number.” Steve surprised himself by how smoothly that came out, but a faint blush covered his cheeks nonetheless.

“You’re cute,” Bucky muttered. “But I’ll take the bait. Give me your phone.”

Steve handed Bucky his phone and waited patiently for Bucky to put his number in the device. When he got it shoved back into his hands, he laughed at the name under which Bucky had put his number. “‘Hot make out guy from the club’, really?” Steve laughed.

“You can always change it,” Bucky countered.

Steve laughed, but didn’t change it. “The ‘Hot guy’ part seems appropriate,” he shrugged.

Bucky’s smile faded slightly and turned into a frown.

“What?” Steve asked, freaking out that he did something wrong. “Did you change your mind? I can delete it if you want?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“What?”

“Can I kiss you?” Bucky repeated.

“Buck, we just kissed, you don’t need to ask,” Steve said, relieved they were good.

“Nah, really _kiss_ you.”

Steve didn’t know what Bucky was getting at, but agreed nonetheless.

Bucky slowly closed the distance that had come between them in the last minutes and hovered his hands over Steve’s shoulders. Cupping both cheeks, Bucky moved in ever so slowly and touched his lips to Steve’s.

Bucky dominated the kiss, moving slowly. It was so different from their first; this was slow, controlled and…familiar? Whereas their other kiss had been frantic and full of heat and driven purely by desire. And Steve knew it was practically impossible to feel what he felt at the moment because they’d only just met, but the kiss was so warm and sweet and comforting. It felt _good_.

Steve kissed back softly, not breaking the slow rhythm. As if they’d done it a million times before together, both men opened their mouths the slightest bit simultaneously, just to let their tongues pass and touch.

Steve understood now what Bucky had meant. This wasn’t some drunken made out session, this was somehow, even though it shouldn’t be possible, not yet, much more than just that. What exactly, Steve didn’t know, but he was not shy to find that out.

Bucky broke away first. His voice was slightly hoarse and definitely lower than it had been before when he spoke. “I quite like you, Steve.”

“ _Quite_ , huh?”

“For as much as I know, you could as well be some crazy assassin,” Bucky shrugged.

“Yeah, who knows?” Steve teased back.

“How about we get to know each other a little better over coffee sometime? Just mind you that I won’t continue seeing you if you actually _are_ an assassin.”

“I can understand that,” Steve laughed. “How about Sunday?”

“Sunday’s good. Now, you should probably get back to your friends.”

Steve looked over his shoulder to see the pile of human both Clint and Tony made together, tangled around each other – how they ended up like that was a mystery to Steve – and sleeping. And then Tony had been scolding Steve for being exhausted. He’s such a hypocrite.

“Yeah, that’s probably for the best,” Steve sighed. “See you Sunday.” He stole another quick kiss from Bucky and walked to his friends, shaking them awake.

“Watching porn always makes me tired,” Tony yawned the second he opened his eyes. Steve blushed, knowing all too well they had been observing his make out session generously.

Clint got up himself – Tony needed a little help – and slurred, “Well done, Steve.” He walked off towards the entrance of the club.

When Tony stood he sported an evil grin on his face.

“Say whatever you need to say,” Steve huffed.

“Just know that I could make, like a thousand different comments on what just happened, but I’ll be good, for now. I would, however, like to point out that I once again succeeded a mission. I’m a genius.”

Steve couldn’t argue him on that, Tony really was a genius. He even ended up thanking him as he helped him out of the club and into a cab. Truth be told, if Tony hadn’t dragged him out tonight, he wouldn’t have met Bucky. And he would forever be grateful for that.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked it, feel free to leave a comment or kudo!
> 
> My Tumblr: [ @fluffysax ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fluffysax)


End file.
